The present invention relates to methods and systems for automatic brain matching. More specifically, it is related to automatic matching of brain images using spectral correspondence.
Brain matching is an important problem in neuroimaging studies. Current surface-based methods for cortex matching and atlasing, although quite accurate, can require long computation times. Accordingly, novel and improved methods and systems for brain matching are required.